Xavier Calamity
Property of Bxfore, please do not edit or change this whatsoever. If there is a grammar mistake, please tell me instead of editing it. Thank you!Property of Bxfore, please do not edit or change this whatsoever. If there is a grammar mistake, please tell me instead of editing it. Thank you! Overview Xavier Calamity '(ザビエル災難) is a Mage for the Dragon Tooth Guild. He was born as a human like his mother and father (Jasmin and Rhett) but as he was around the age of 14 he was cursed by a man named Zeref. The curse meant that he would be transformed into a demon and naturally have Demon Slayer Magic. His father realised the pain Xavier was in, so he taught him Transformation Magic, so he wouldn't need to show the public his new true form. But as the years went by, the curse grew stronger, to the point where he couldn't contain his magic power. At the age of 17 he left home and tried to join his local guild, Lamia Scale. But the guild would not let him enter, as they feared his power and did not think they could handle it. He then realised that only a Dark Guild could teach him to handle his demonic magic. So he joined the next local guild, Dragon Tooth. Xavier has been in the guild for 4 years until the present time. During that time, he had progressed in his magic incredibly and worked his way up to SSS-Class rank. He also joined a team within the guild known as the Demon Eye Clan. Appearance Xavier has a muscular appearance and slightly tanned skin. He has messy black hair and deep red eyes. Although before his curse he had deep blue eyes. He has a scar across his back and a tattoo across his left arm. His guild mark is on his left shoulder. Xavier is also right handed. Xavier wears a black hoodie and a white shirt with black trousers and black trainers. Xavier has two stages to his demonic form / curse. The first stage consists of a black tattoo on his face, the same tattoo on his left arm and red highlights in his hair. The second stage consists of the same things as the last stage, but he gets two jet black eyes and deep red pupils. Personality Xavier is a quiet person, but that was only because of his cursed magic. The longer he has the curse, the less emotion he begins to feel, yet it does take a very long time. Although before his curse, Xavier was a bright and happy 14 year old. He cared for many people but slowly began to lose it over the 7 years of him having the curse. Magic and Abilities '''Fire Demon Slayer Magic '(ファイアーデーモンスレイヤーマジック: Xavier was cursed with this magic by Zeref. Allows Xavier the power of fire, and the ability to slay demons. He is also able to consume fire in order to heal himself and regain his magical power, and also give him a power increase when enough is consumed. *'Flaming Demonic Fist '(燃えるような悪魔の拳): The ability allows the user to set their fist on fire and unleash a powerful attack. *'Fire Demon's Jagged Horn '(ファイアーデーモンのギザギザの角): The user set's themselves on fire and charges towards the opponent. *'Burning Roundhouse Kick '(ラウンドハウスキックを燃やす): The user set's their foot on fire and creates a devastating kick. *'Fire Demon's Tail Strike '(ファイアーデーモンのテールストライク): The user creates a long whip-like object made of fire, to hit enemy's from long ranges. *'Fire Demon's Melting Scythe '(ファイアデモンズメルトサイス): The user creates a large scythe made out of fire and can be used as a weapon to create a devastating attack. *'Fire Demon's Explosive Bomb '(火鬼の爆弾): The user creates an orb of fire which can create a giant explosion whenever the user see's fit. *'Hell's Roaring Smite '(地獄のうなり声): The user generates a large amount of heat and flame around their body, to then unlesh it all around them burning everything in it's path and causing brutal damage. *'''Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Xavier can use this magic to change between his human form and his Demon form. '''Immense Strength: '''Xavier has incredible strength. He can do amazing things with his strength, such as jump incredibly high, bend seemingly unbreakable objects and handle 10 Mages at once. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Xavier can dodge a lot of very fast moving things / objects. His reaction time is extremely toned and well trained. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Xavier can run pretty fast and has a large amount of stamina. His cardio is also very well trained. '''Immense Durability: '''Xavier can take a very powerful beating and still push on. He can almost effortlessly take on explosions and extremely powerful attacks. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Xavier has a large amount of magic power. He has the same amount as a Fire Demon (which he is) and can almost keep on unleashing powerful spells.